riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:All Of Me Hero/Wkurzam się, ale jak dama
Chejo moje ludziki, mam nadzieję że nie przeszkadzało wam to że tak długo nie dodawałam żadnego rozdziału ale no cóż... powiem szczerze nie chciało mi się tego robić. Więc ten... no ja już przechodzę do pisania. Teylor rozdział X Siedziałam na zapadniętej kanapie w Wielkim Domu. Obok mnie była San-hi Max to jest ta dziewczyna, do której robiłam te maślane oczy i była chyba tak samo zestresowana jak ja. Jak na Japonkę wyglądała bardzo, bardzo blado, cała krew odpłynęła jej z twarzy, a trzęsła się cała [podobnie jak ja, ale pomińmy ten fakt NIEZIDENTYFIKOWANE DŹWIĘKI, przepraszam Max mnie rozśmieszył i wkurzył... ale próbując nie utopić go w szklance soku wiśniowego (oczywiście, że niebieskiego). Myślałam, że zaraz ,płuca mi wyskoczą- tak szybko oddychałam. A do tego jeszcze Zeus tak mnie wkurzył ,że woda się we mnie gotowała. - Masz czelność sądzić, że Kronos ponownie próbuje opanować Świat i ma jeszcze dziecko?! -Tak, mam "czelność"- cokolwiek to oznacza, tak sądzić- powiedziałam lekceważącym tonem. Chejron rzucił mi groźne spojrzenie. - Ale Zeusie ona ma racje. - odezwała się trzęsącym głosem San- hi.- to się znowu powtórzy. Kronos opętał swoją córkę, tak jak wstąpił w Luka Castellana. Na myśl o tym chłopaku coś przewróciło mi się w żołądku. W tej samej chwili wazon stojący na kominku pękł, skorupy i kwiaty z wazonu porozsypywały się po podłodze, a z kominka ściekała reszta wody. -Przepraszam- odezwałam się chowając głowę w burzy włosów. Zwróciłam się do Zeusa. - Więc, jak sam słyszysz wasza wysokość- powiedziałam z przekąsem- bogowie i świat ponownie znaleźli się w niebezpieczeństwie- przerwałam, tylko po to aby nacieszyć się głupkowatym wyrazem twarzy boga- więc jak próbuję powiedzieć już od ponad godziny- znajdujemy się w niebezpieczeństwie!- Chejron chrząknął- a no i potrzebujemy'' pozwolenia'' na misje. Zeus poprawił kołnierz srebrnej marynarki -Zważając na wasze wypowiedzi dziewczęta udzielę wam pozwolenia na wyruszenie na misję. Ale jest jeden warunek. Przewróciłam oczami. Zeus przemawiał dalej - To ja wyznaczę uczestników, a będą to: Jack Handerson, San- hi Joung, Peter- syn Clarisse la Rue, Matt Evalence, Max Valdez i Marcus Kalawar. -Hej, a ja?! - No cóż Teylor ty nie bierzesz udziału- wzruszył obojętnie ramionami -CO?!... A-ALE JA... CO?!- korciło mnie żeby kopnąć go tam gdzie boli, tak mocno że śpiewałby sopranem przez tydzień, ale wzięłam głęboki oddech- OK. Zeusie przyhamuj trochę. Matt ma zaledwie siedem lat, Marlyn jest potrzebna w obozie, a Max i Marcus nawet nie są z tego obozu! - Teylor zrozum, każde z nich ma jakieś kluczowe zadanie, a ty... -A ja robiłabym za piąte koło u wozu- dokończyłam i cała czerwona ze złości wybiegłam z Wielkiego Domu. * * * Przyszedł wieczór- około godziny 20.00. Wszyscy obozowicze zebrali się przy ognisku- wszyscy oprócz mnie. Siedziałam sama na dachu numer 3 i wsłuchiwałam się w piosenkę o babci wkładającej zbroję- lubiłam tą piosenkę, mama zawsze mi ją śpiewała , kiedy płakałam, albo kiedy bała się wejść to łazienki bo myślałam że toaleta mnie wciągnie. Słyszę refren. Coś szura na dole, chyba coś spadło. Wychyliłam się za krawędź dachy żeby zobaczyć co się dzieje na dole, ale nic nie widzę, więc wytężyłam wzrok i wysunęłam się jeszcze bardziej. Straciłam równowagę, myślałam że spadnę, ale coś, a może raczej ktoś zdążył mnie złapać za koszulkę. Z powrotem usiadłam na dachu i odwróciłam się w stronę mojego wybawcy. Był nim Jack. Jego twarz oświetlało światło księżyca nadając jego karmelowej skórze tajemniczy wygląd, był taki pociągający. Mechanicznie zaczęłam się do niego przysuwać, niestety się opamiętałam. -Dzięki za pomoc- powiedziałam zakładając kosmyk włosów za ucho. -Nie ma sprawy- w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko, ukazując szereg idealnie białych zębów- Ale ma do ciebie jedno pytanie. -jakie?-zapytałam zakłopotana -Jak ty na gacie Hadesa tu weszłaś? Zaczęłam się śmiać. - no co? Co takiego powiedziałem? Nie przestając się śmiać odpowiedziałam- po drugiej stronie tarasu stoi drabina- parsknęłam śmiechem - To ja się wspinałem po tych belkach - Słyszałam jak coś spadło, ale nie wiedziałam że to ty. -Tia to byłem ja, a po drodze zgubiłem gdzieś paczkę czipsów. - Zgubiłeś czipsy?!- zapytałam -Tak, a co? To źle?- pytał skołowany - Nie, teoretycznie to ja jestem na diecie- poklepałam się po brzuchu i zaczęłam się śmiać. - Z kości na ości, tak?- zapytał ze śmiechem -Tak- powiedziałam zwijając się ze śmiechu. Czas mijał nam nieubłaganie i zanim się spostrzegłam ognisko się skończyło, wszyscy wracali do domków i my też niestety musieliśmy wrócić do siebie. Weszłam do domku i padnięta położyłam się na moim łóżku, które znajdowało się obok łóżka Matta, który już smacznie chrapał, byłam tak padnięta że zasnęłam w ubraniu. ' DOBRA TO BY BYŁO CHWILOWO NA TYLE, ŻYCZĘ MIŁEGO DNIA. A I JEŚLI KTOŚ ZOBACZY JAKIEŚ BŁĘDY TO NIECH PISZE W KOMENTARZU- POSTARAM SIĘ JE ZNALEŹĆ.' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach